


Hide n Seek

by Louissa



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Being a good dad, Tired Tim, fluff for days, hide n seek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louissa/pseuds/Louissa
Summary: It’s that time of year again, where they play hide ‘n seek and it’s Bruce’s turn to seek





	Hide n Seek

Hide ‘n Seek. It had become a tradition after Dick first moved into the manor, what started as a simple game turned into one of the most competitive sports that occurred in the Wayne household. The rules were simple, you were to hide on the grounds of the manor however the cave is out of bounds, if anything is broken you’ll face Alfred, and most importantly no snitching. Each year the rounds would last for longer, the record was held by Tim who had fallen asleep in one of the many linen cupboards. He was young at the time and claimed that the smell of Alfred’s fresh washing and the comfort of the blankets lulled him to sleep, it didn’t however stop Dick from panicking thinking that they’d never find him.

This year it was Bruce’s turn to seek, he knew that his boys had been preparing for their annual game of hide ‘n seek. Even Jason had returned to the manor to join in the fun, he wished that the girls could join but Barbara was busy with the Birds of Prey and Steph was with Cassandra in Hong Kong spending quality time with her girlfriend. Part of him was glad that Cass skipped this year, after all she was the one who could still find Timothy if he’d fallen asleep again. However, as a proud father he was happy to brag that Cass was in fact the best seeker in the family.

The game started in the living room, Alfred was there to ensure that the blindfold was in place and secured appropriately. Then a pair of noise cancelling headphones were placed over his ears and The Cure’s Close to me playing at full blast, it must’ve been Tim who picked the playlist. Of course he did, they both had similar music tastes. During that time Alfred would hand out the Comm links, in case of emergency, an injury or the rare chance that the seeker gives up each player was required to have one in. Then the hiding began, the timer would start and the boys had exactly 20 minutes to find an appropriate hiding place, after that Bruce would start the search.

-

Alfred most likely found hide ‘n seek a time to sit and read as the manor was perfectly silent, each step he took echoed slightly giving away his position to any children hiding in the area. Bruce knew that he could easily mask his footsteps but that would ruin the fun, on the other hand it stopped the silence from closing in on him all together.

After forty-five minutes of searching Bruce caught sight of a white tuft of hair peeking out from under the pile of blankets on the couch, smiling he pretended not to take notice of his second eldest son and left the room. Only to double back and fall onto the couch with his full weight, a muffled yelp came from underneath the blankets before he was shoved off of the couch and became Jason’s cushion as he came tumbling off of the couch. Chuckling Bruce wrapped his arms around his son and squeezed him causing Jason to wriggle and try to break free.

“Found you, Lad.”

“Yeah yeah whatever, let me go.”

Bruce took his time to release his son, Jason seemed to get the idea and relaxed into the hold even half hugging him back. Even if the moment was only brief Bruce was grateful for every moment spent with him. He gave Jason a hand as they both rose to their feet, Jason looked slightly miffed when he saw none of his siblings following after their father.

“Am I the first one?”

“Yup.”

“What gave me away?”

“Your hair was sticking out.”

Jason stared at him for a moment and he started to laugh, it wasn’t long before the two of them were laughing. Bruce wrapped an arm around Jason’s shoulder and started moving towards the kitchen.

“Let’s go find your brothers.”

“You got it B.”

-

Tim was almost always impossible to find, the issue was that if Tim found somewhere warm and comfortable he would doze off and once he was asleep he was impossible to wake up. At times they would have to use the Comms to find him if whoever happened to be seeking gave up on finding him. Bruce moved down to the laundry room with Jason in tow, the smell of freshly washed sheets filled his nostrils and he hummed contently as he searched the room. Just as he turned to leave there was a movement in the corner of the room where a pile of seemingly undisturbed sheets lay waiting for Alfred to return them to their designated places.

“Now now Timothy, what has Alfred said about hiding in his clean sheets?”

There was a muffled grumble followed by a hiss as he lifted the sheets to reveal his son happily curled up in the warmest spot he could find, placing the sheets in Jason’s waiting arms he lifted Tim out of the basket and settled his him so his head rested on his shoulder. Tim seemed to have no intentions of moving from his new spot, and in no time at all he was being clung to the way a koala would cling to a tree. Bruce moved towards the door as Jason returned the sheets to their place on top of the pile, carefully he made his way up the steps and back into the main part of the manor.

“I’m tired Dad.”

“I know son, just gotta find Dick and Dami. Want Jason to take you up to bed?”

“No, wanna stay with you.”

Bruce could feel his heart melting and he made sure that Tim wouldn’t slip out of his arms and turned back to Jason to see him taking a photo of them both, sighing Bruce let this one slide as he continued through the manor trying not to disturb his sleepybird too much.

-

Damian and Dick were much harder to find, an hour later Bruce had searched the interior of the manor only to find no sign of either of his sons. So after wrapping a blanket around Tim’s shoulders he approached the back garden of the manor, even though the sun was shining brightly above them the wind still had a bit of a chill to it. He hoped that they’d at least put on a coat before he went outside, sighing he looked around and saw a split in one of Alfred’s neatly trimmed hedges.

“Someone’s going to be doing dishes for a month.”

Tim hummed looking at the hedge with tired eyes, Jason hummed in agreement as they moved through the gardens. Bruce heard a soft mewl and caught sight of Alfred the cat sitting on one of the many benches, he then spotted Damian sitting on top of the fountains statue sketching in his book.

“Dami you’re not exactly hiding.”

“Shut it Todd, Father took long enough to find me.”

They watched as Damian stood up and jumped from the fountain using Jason to catch him, the two squabbled for a moment before Damian’s attention was drawn to his brother who yawned and spoke softly to Bruce.

“Drake fell asleep again? Pathetic.”

“You’re just jealous because I’m getting cuddles and you’re not.”

“That’s enough the three of you, we’ve still got to find Dick.”

“He’s probably starving by now, he’s never found last.”

Jason’s comment caused all them to chuckle, Bruce moved back towards the manor and his sons followed. He had a feeling he knew where Dick was hiding, and there was no doubt that Alfred wouldn’t be impressed.

-

Dick wasn’t exactly hiding, it seemed that he’d moved from his original hiding place to a new one that suited his needs better. His needs being food, food and more food. The four of them stood in the middle of the kitchen as they listened to the crackle of chip packets that came from one of the larger cupboards, the sound of Alfred’s footsteps approaching caused the noise to stop and Bruce cleared his throat.

“Dick, you know you’ve been found.”

“Uh uh, you still can’t see me.”

“No one wants to see the mess you’ve made of yourself Grayson.”

“Give yourself up dickiebird you’ve been caught.”

“Master Richard I suggest you get out of the cupboard before I force you out myself.”

“I’m stuck.”

There was a groan and Dick opened the cupboard door looking rather squished in his second hiding place, Bruce would’ve offered him a hand but with Tim it was rather difficult so it was Jason and Damian’s job to pull him out of his hiding place. Once he was out Alfred informed them that hide ‘n seek is now over and that there are snacks and a movie ready to play in the movie room, and so they all moved from the kitchen and out of Alfred’s hair.

- 

Once the movie had started and the lights were off each of his sons sat in separate places except for Tim who had fallen asleep almost instantly, he lay across the couch with his head resting in his lap. Midway through the movie Damian pressed himself into the space between him and the arm of the couch, Bruce wrapped an arm around his shoulder gently and squeezed Damian to him. Soon Jason joined them on the couch, he gently lifted Tim and sat before placing the rest of the smaller birds body on his lap, Tim didn’t even stir at the movement.

“Dick?”

Bruce whispered to his eldest son who still sat on the loveseat eating popcorn, Dick looked over at the couch and he nodded softly before grabbing some cushions and sitting on the floor between Bruce’s legs. Trying his best not to disturb his other sons he gently carded his fingers through Dick’s hair earning a content hum in response.

By the time the movie was over Bruce was sure that all of them had fallen asleep, closing his eyes he too fell asleep with a soft smile on his face.  


End file.
